


Flitwick's Vivid Dream

by Ninshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bodyswap, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Professors, Not Canon Compliant, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: Filius goes to bed on the night of the blue moon, but wakes up not feeling quite like himself.'“So,” he started, “I'm assuming you guys can hear my voice, and I'm going to guess and say you've also had your bodies switched?”As they all nodded, he went on, “I woke up like this, and I'm only assuming it was the same for you? I'm also wondering why no one noticed we were switched? Do they hear who we're supposed to be?”Pomona’s sneer could have given anyone goosebumps, it was so full of hatred.“It seems.. that only those affected, can hear our actual voices. Everyone else… Thinks we're who we appear to look like.” Severus drawled, his voice filled with disdain.“If this was a spell, I know a potion that can get rid of all spells and potions in everyone's system. Does anyone wish to… try one?” '





	Flitwick's Vivid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit long, but I hope you enjoy!

Filius Flitwick was having troubles sleeping, so he decided to take a dreamless sleep potion that night. Little did he know, that tonight was a very special night. For, up in the sky, sat a very bright blue moon. It was a rare occurrence, the blue moon, it usually didn't affect people that much. But, it was magical. It meant good dreams, long nights, and restfulness. No one knew the effects of taking a dreamless sleep on such a magical night. However, three other people also took one of these potions. It was going to be an interesting night to say the least. 

Filius woke up feeling restful, he smiled to himself, happy that he couldn't remember having any dreams that night. As he sat up he reached over to his nightstand for his glasses. His hand fumbled around for a few seconds finding nothing but the top of the nightstand. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, opening them slowly. He sat up straight looking around in fear. This wasn't his rooms! Stumbling out of bed Filius realised he seemed more clumsy than usual. Once he got this feet under himself he noticed he was taller than normal. In a near panic Filius ran through one of the doors in the room, which luckily happened to be the bathroom. 

Leaning against the bathroom sink breathing heavily, Filius stared at the mirror in shock. Looking back at him from behind the glass was Minerva McGonagall. Filius reached up and touched his face, still in shock. The McGonagall in the mirror mimicked him, seeing her face in such shock was quite humorous. He might have even laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. He quickly turned to the shower, washing his body as fast as possible not wanting to see himself naked any longer than necessary.

Once dressed, Filius grabbed the wand in the nightstand, hoping it would work for him. He cast a quick hovering charm, smiling slightly when it worked instantly. It seemed slightly more powerful than his own wand, but also temperamental. Hopefully, it would work for him if he were in a situation he'd need to handle. Not sure where else to go, Filius headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Pausing in front of the doors to the great hall, Filius was scared. What if no one knew it was him? What it no one believed him? Was there someone running around in his body, or was it him but without him being in control? He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the doors open. Everything in the great hall looked normal, students were eating and chatting away. He straightened himself and tried to walk how Minerva usually did, with a purpose and full of pride. Up at the staff table, Filius realised his body wasn't there yet. He gave a sigh and sat at the seat Minerva usually sat at. 

Almost as soon as he sat down, Albus turned to him.   
“A bit late this morning, are you feeling well, Minerva?”

Filius gave him a curt nod. “Fine, Albus.” After only a brief hesitation, Albus smiled and nodded back, seeming satisfied with his answer. Filius hurriedly turned to the feast in front of him, wanting to look occupied. Once his plate was full, he looked around at the staff table. He noticed Severus and Pomona were staring at him in disbelief, Severus even had his jaw hanging open. Filius raised a brow at them in question, but they quickly looked back at their own plates. He decided to contemplate this information later, as he waited for his body to show up, almost staring at the doors to the great hall as if in a trance. 

Filius tensed up as he watched his body come through the door. He seemed angrier than Filius has ever imagined. He waited patiently as the other Filius sat at the table, clearly flustered. 

“Alright there, Filius?” Hagrid asked, a concerned look on his face. 

Filius turned to answer the question but stopped himself, remembering he was currently Minerva. 

“Perfectly fine, Hagrid.” Filius replied. 

Filius jumped, that voice was Minerva! Hagrid seemed happy with the answer, how come no one realised his voice was different? He then noticed again that Pomona and Severus were watching them intently. Filius turned towards his body, “Filius, can I have a word with you before classes start, please?”

“That would be just fine, Minerva.” Minerva said. She ate quickly, then together they headed out of the great hall. 

Filius noticed Severus and Pomona also following them, so he lead the way to a deserted classroom not far from the great hall. He quickly cast silencing spells up as the others entered in after him.   
“So,” he started, “I'm assuming you guys can hear my voice, and I'm going to guess and say you've also had your bodies switched?”   
As they all nodded, he went on, “I woke up like this, and I'm only assuming it was the same for you? I'm also wondering why no one noticed we were switched? Do they hear who we're supposed to be?”

Pomona’s sneer could have given anyone goosebumps, it was so full of hatred.   
“It seems.. that only those affected, can hear our actual voices. Everyone else… Thinks we're who we appear to look like.” Severus drawled, his voice filled with disdain.   
“If this was a spell, I know a potion that can get rid of all spells and potions in everyone's system. Does anyone wish to… try one?” 

“I believe, Severus, that if this is a spell, Filius and myself could work together to figure out the counter spell.” Minerva stated. 

Filius turned to Pomona, who seemed deep in thought. “And you, Pomona? What do you think we should do?”

Startled Pomona straightened up. “I think… I'll do what I can to assist Severus with his potion. How long does it take to brew, Severus?”

“If I start after we're done here, it should be done just after… dinner. Today is Friday, so even if we're unsuccessful, we have all weekend… To figure this out. I think we should alert Albus if we can't fix this problem, tonight.” Severus replied, his expression calculating. 

“Well, let's get through classes today, right? I'm sure we all know the subjects enough to teach each other's classes properly, correct?” Minerva asked. 

After everyone agreed, they showed whoever was in their body their schedules, and agreed to meet at lunch with their progress. Filius let them out of the room, then strode at once to the transfiguration classroom. Luckily for Filius, he knew all the material the classes were working on, so he was able to just sit back and correct people when necessary. 

While teaching his class, Filius spent any free time reading through a spell book he had picked up from the library. It was all about mind magic, and spells you could use to mess with people's minds. It seemed that nothing in the book was useful to their current situation though, as none of the subjects were on actual mind swapping. He could only hope Minerva was having better luck. 

During his last class before lunch, Filius was too worn out to try to talk like Minerva. He was hoping class would go smoothly without much incident, but he noticed Hermione watching him closely, looking as if she were on the verge of figuring something out. It worried him. After that, he doubled his efforts to talk and move like Minerva. 

Grateful it was lunch time, Filius hurried off to the great hall, not too happy with his progress, but wanting to see if the other professors figured anything out. He didn't hesitate this time when entering through the doors, instead he made his way confidently to the staff table, head held high. The other three were huddled around the end of the staff table, talking quietly, Filius sat next to them and grabbed a plate. 

It seemed Minerva didn't make any progress either, having never came upon something like this, they didn't really know where to begin researching. Thankfully, Severus and Pomona had worked on the potion, it was still due to be ready by that evening. As they were in the middle of their discussion, Hermione walked up to them. Filius tensed, his mind thinking the worst. 

“Professors, I think I know your situation, but can you please tell me more about it?” Hermione asked, a knowing look in her eyes as she watched them closely. 

“And just what do you think you know, miss Granger?” Severus asked, but it was Pomona’s body. He lifted a brow at Hermione, waiting. 

“Well, I'm fairly certain you're professor Snape. Before you deny it, during herbology, you gave three hufflepuffs detention, and sent another out crying!” Hermione smiled as Severus’ body gasped and smacked the other on the shoulder. “With that logic, you would be professor Sprout.” Hermione added. 

Severus sneered, but didn't deny it. “I'm assuming you believe you have figured out the other two also, then, miss Granger?” He asked, though already knew the answer. 

“What I can't figure out, is why it happened.” Hermione said. “I'm guessing you don't know either, which is why you keep meeting in secret… What did all four of you do to trigger it? I'm fairly sure a spell can't do this.”

“Are you trying to say something we did must have triggered it?” Minerva asked, “What was the last thing everyone remembers before you weren't you, anymore? Mine was laying down to go to sleep.”

Pomona spoke up, “Mine was also sleep, but just before I ended up taking a dreamless sleep potion, I was feeling rather restless.”

“I also took a dreamless sleep.” Filius spoke up. Severus and Minerva nodded in agreement.

“Do you know what last night was? It was the blue moon! There's arguments against the effects of using spells and potions the night of the blue moon. Many think it is too risky, as the moon itself is magical, especially during the blue moon.” Hermione thought for a minute, “Meaning, you all took dreamless sleep potions… What if you are all still asleep? Am I just your imagination then, how's that work?” 

“This is a good theory, except wouldn't we just have to wait to wake up, then?” Pomona asked. 

“Well, the effects can be different for you guys since it was the blue moon. I'm guessing you need to work together to wake up, you might not wake up if you just wait.” Hermione stated matter of factly. 

“Severus and Pomona are brewing a potion that will cleanse us of any spells or potions in our system… This should clear the dreamless sleep out, perhaps?” Minerva asked, hoping this would work. 

“Well, seeing as this is most likely just a very vivid dream… I'm going to assume that the potion won't work. However, if what miss Granger says is true, then we should just have to work together to wake up. I say we finish the potion, and see if that's enough to get us all up and running, tomorrow.” Severus said, still sneering. 

They all agreed that would be their best hope for now, and thanked Hermione profusely, sending her on her way. Lessons continued as normal, though Severus was banned from handing out any more detentions that day. Filius focused solely on making sure no one else realised he wasn't Minerva, not wanting to ruin any plans for the day. Even if it was a dream, they were all sharing it, what if one of them got harmed? Could they get harmed in real life, too?

They decided to skip dinner, and all go to Severus’ private chambers. Surprisingly, even Hermione met them there.   
“I figured I could be a tester for your potion, plus, I took a calming drought before bed… what if I'm stuck here, too?” she asked sheepishly. 

Finally, the potion was complete. Severus poured five servings into vials, and handed them out. After one last look at each other, they drank them. Nothing seemed to happen, but Severus stated that they had to sleep for the potion to successfully clear everything out of their systems. Almost too excited to sleep, they decided to all bunk in the potion master's rooms. It could be fun. Even Hermione got to stay. Eventually, they all drifted off to sleep. They were laid out around his living quarters, in conjured sleeping bags. 

One by one, the professors were illuminated in a light blue glow. A magic coloured similar to the blue moon danced around the room. It seemed to even affect Hermione, who laid on the couch, unaware of the magic tickling her skin. Almost as soon as it started, it stopped. The room was suddenly encased in blackness, no light coming in from anywhere. It was as black and empty as each of their minds, for none of them were dreaming anymore.

Filius woke up slowly, afraid to open his eyes. Finally, he sat up and stretched. The first thing he noticed, was that he was in a bed. He remembered falling asleep in Severus’ rooms. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his own rooms! He jumped off the bed, landing on the floor. He spun in a circle, checking to make sure everything was normal. Satisfied, he quickly got ready for the day, wanting to check on the others.

Making his way into the great hall, he caught sight of Hermione. She seemed fine, but the way she was studying him, he knew she was trying to make sure it worked. He gave her a small nod and a thankful smile. Luckily for him, the other teachers were all at the staff table. He quickly made his way to the table and sat next to the others. 

“Alright there, Filius?” Minerva asked with a smile. 

“Yes of course, strange dream last night!” Filius exclaimed happily. 

“Yes, it would seem the blue moon has powerful effects, hmm?” Severus replied, trying to hide his smirk. 

“Today's still Friday!” Pomona said happily, “my students no longer have their detention, Severus!”

Filius made a mental note to himself to always keep track of the blue moon. He was just happy everything seemed back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love?


End file.
